Happy Birtday for Orochimaru
by ImutoAUffnIndo
Summary: Boruto: "Kenapa LPC di pending terus? seberapa keras sih author berjuang di dunia nyata?"/Sarada: "Jangan marah gitu. Nilai Author lagi naik, senanglah sedikit... Selain itu, Author buat cerita project untuk ulang tahun Orochimaru."/Boruto: "Kenapa dia mau melakukan itu?" /Sarada: "Baca sendiri ceritanya..." Silahkan lanjut bagi yang mau.../ Tidaak ada kaitan dengan canon.
1. Chapter 1

PROJECT OVA LPC:  
'Happy birtday for Orochimaru!'  
Character: Orochimaru, Mitsuki, Sarada, Boruto,... DLL Genre: Comady, since of life, fantasi. (Gak ada kaitan sama canon)  
Author: ImutoAUffnIndo

Sinopsis: Selama bulan Oktober, dunia Naruto melakukan festival untuk hari jadi sang tokoh utama. Selain itu ada even-even lain yang memeriahkan acara pada bulan Oktober. Salah satunya perhitungan poling suara untuk: 'Siapakah tokoh yang paling tua favorit di anime Naruto menurut kamu?' Kenapa Orocimaru tertarik ikut even tersebut? Ikuti saja kisahnya yuk!

Di Lokasi Syuting...  
(OVA Manga Boruto: Mitsuki)  
"Aku hanya... ingin tahu siapa diriku... Tidak lebih." ucap Mitsuki dengan tertunduk.  
"Jadi, akan kuceritakan semuanya selama kau bersamaku." jelas Orochimaru.

'Cut!'

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu bernafas lega, akhirnya mereka bisa istirahat sebentar. Sebelum bulan Oktober syuting dipercepat agar semua karakter bisa mengikuti festival hari jadi Naruto dan berkumpul di desa membahas kelanjutan kisahnya. Saat ini diadakan syuting OVA manga Boruto: Mitsuki, sudah 1/2 jalan syuting berlangsung. Sekarang sudah tanggal 3 Oktober, tinggal seminggu lagi. Tidak perlu khawatir, Orochimaru dan lainnya tidak akan terlambat karena mereka sudah profesional.

"Baiklah nanti malam adegan bertarungnya. Kita manfaatkan kesempatan ini! Malam ini cuacanya cerah dan tidak berawan, dan katanya malam ini ada peristiwa alam langka. Super moon." jelas Sutradara film.  
"Super moon... Peristiwa alam di mana jarak antara bumi dan bulan sangat dekat. Dengan itu akting Mitsuki bisa diambil dari jarak manapun." sambung Orochimaru.  
"Benar sekali, jadi berusahalah semaksimal mungkin! Itu saja." sang sutradara undur diri.

"Orochimaru-san..." tegur Mitsuki.  
"Ada apa?" sahut Orochimaru sambil meminum teh.  
"Teman se-timku memberikan kabar soal tambahan acara di festival." ucap Mituki senang.  
"Apa isinya? Apakah itu menyenangkan?" tanya Orochimaru.  
"Katanya ada even poling: tokoh paling cerdas di anime Naruto menurut kamu, tokoh paling sadis di anime Naruto menurut kamu, tokoh paling tua di anime Naruto menurut kamu... Dan banyak yang lain." jelas Mitsuki.  
"Tidak terlalu menyenangkan untukku." ungkap Orochimaru.

Mitsuki sedikit sweetdrop, kenapa tokoh seperti Orochimaru tidak ingin mengejar popularitas? Padahal ia sering muncul, mungkin fansnya banyak atau banyak benci dan kesal karena ia tidak mati setelah perang dunia Shinobi ke 4, masih melakukan experimen gila. Yah, ada sisi baiknya juga sih karena salah satu experimenya berhasil, contoh: Mitsuki dan para Shin.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik pada hadiahnya sedikit pun?" tanya Mitsuki.  
"Satu-satunya hadiah yang ingin kudapatkan pensiun atau mati di anime." balas Orochimaru.  
Mitsuki berkeringat dingin, orang yang baru bergabung di anime Naruto seperti dia tidak akan mengerti seperti apa perasaan orang yang mau pensiun.  
"Menurutku kau cocok untuk even nominasi: tokoh anime paling tua. Hadiahnya kalau menang bisa dirayakan ulang tahunnya bersama seluruh tokoh dan fans, semuanya dibayar: kue, hadiah dan foto." jelas Mitsuki.

Orochimaru terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apa ia akan ikut. 'Seingatku dulu... Aku merayakan ulang tahunku bersama Kabuto, 4 ninja penjaga gerbang, Kimimaro, dan Jugo. Lainnya memilih tidak merayakannya, sekarang aku sedikit kesepian karena semuanya sedang sibuk dan ada yang kontraknya sudah habis. Jugo dan Kabuto masih di sini, tapi kalau hanya kami 3 yang tersisa. Pasti tahun ini sepi. Apa kalau aku ikut even ini bisa bertemu dengan yang lain?' pikir Orochimaru.

"Aku akan mencobanya." jawab Orochimaru.  
"Kalau begitu akan aku daftarkan kau setelah selesai proses syuting!" ucap Mitsuki senang akhirnya Orochimaru mau diajak.  
"Aku mau tidur dulu... Nanti sore bangunkan aku ya!" pinta Orochimaru lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Skip Time...  
Malam hari mendekati adegan terakhir...  
"...Tapi, jika dia bisa menemukan "matahari" yang selalu di sampingnya yang bisa menyinari jalannya mungkin... Dengan matahari di sisinya, anak itu menjadi bulan, yang bisa menyinari kegelapan." ucap kembaran Mitsuki.  
"Sekarang dia bukan lagi "wadah" yang retak terbuat dari tanah. Tapi lebih, seperti "bulan" terang yang menyinari langit malam." sambung Orochimaru.  
"Kau tidak akan bisa menuangkan apapun di cangkir yang pecah. Namun, pecahan bulan akan menerangi langit malam..." sambung kembaran Mitsuki.

'Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Mitsuki. Melintasi jalan di mana kau bisa meneranginya sendiri...'

'Cut'

"Kerja yang bagus! Besok kita bisa langsung berkumpul di Konoha. Sekarang ayo kembali dan beristirahat." ajak sutradara pada seluruh staf.  
"Sedang apa, Mitsuki?" tanya Orochimaru.  
"Mengambil gambar perstiwa super moon, mengirimnya ke teman se-timku dan bilang pada mereka syutingku sudah selesai." jelas Mitsuki.  
"Begitu... Segera berkumpul ya, kalau tidak kau akan ditinggal." Mitsuki mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Orochimaru.

Mitsuki mengambil handphone dan mengambil beberapa foto fenomena super moon dari jarak dekat atau jauh. Lalu membuka grup chat rahasia khusus untuk Mitsuki, Sarada, dan Boruto. Ia melihat kontak di sana masih kosong semenjak kemarin mulai syuting, mungkin mereka masih sibuk. Mitsuki menutup aplikasi tersebut dan kembali berkumpul dengan yang lain.

Skip Place...  
Mitsuki mengistirahatkan badannya di markas Orochimaru. Syuting kali ini memang tidak terlalu menegangkan seperti Boruto the Movie tapi lumayan menguras tenaga karena Mitsuki tokoh utamanya.  
"Ada balasan dari Boruto." ucap Mitsuki sambil mengeser layar handphone nya ke bawah.  
'Baguslah kalau sudah selesai... Aku, Sarada, dan Konohamaru-sensei menantikan ke pulanganmu. Sampai jumpa di Konoha!' (isi chat Boruto)  
'Kerja bagus, proses syutingnya lebih cepat 5 hari dari perkiraan. Nanti kalau sudah sampai kita beli lampion sama-sama ya!" (isi chat Sarada)  
'Iya benar juga.' (balas Mitsuki)  
'Tapi keluargaku sudah membelikan satu untuku.' (balas Boruto)  
'Dasar tidak setia kawan!' (balas Sarada)  
'Apa tadi katamu! Aku juga menunggu kalian, tapi ibuku membelikanku lampion lebih dahulu. Jangan salahkan aku!' (balas Boruto)  
"Gawat nih. Sampai di chat bertengkar juga... Tapi memang begitulah mereka." Mitsuki membalas chat.  
'Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, Boruto bisa ikut kita cari lilin dan korek api. Aku mau tidur dulu, jangan sampai aku lihat pesan pertengkaran lagi...' (balas Mitsuki).  
Mitsuki mulai terlelap. Begitulah kehidupannya baik kehidupan nyata, anime sama saja. Baginya itu menyenangkan...

Skip Time...  
Mitsuki, Orochimaru dan Suigetsu dan rombongan telah tiba di Konoha...

Mitsuki langsung disambut oleh kedua temannya dan Konohamaru di stasiun. Boruto tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, Mitsuki menghampiri mereka dan bersalaman ala tim 7.  
"Aku lihat foto peristiwa super moon yang kau ungah. Makin nggak sabar melihat film tentang dirimu." ucap Boruto.  
"Apa kau sudah menentukan tanggal tayangnya? Setahuku tokoh utama boleh menentukannya, tapi butuh dukungan voting juga sih." tanya Sarada.  
"Aku belum tahu. Tapi bagusnya bulan ini, mumpung orang-orang masih bisa santai." ucap Mitsuki.  
"Sebelum memikirkan itu, bagaimana kalau makan dulu? Aku yang traktir!" seru Konohamaru, ke-3 muridnya langsung senang.  
"Ayo!" seru mereka bertiga.

Skip place...  
Restoran yahiniku mereka datangi, sambil menunggu daging matang mereka bercakap-cakap...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bukan seperti biasanya di warung ramen Ichiraku?" tanya Mitsuki.  
"Tempat itu pasti kebanjiran pelanggan... waktu keluargaku ingin makan di sana, kami harus pesan tempat dulu." jawab Boruto.  
"Eh. Tempat yang akrab dengan Naruto, menjadi sejarah, dan ciri khasnya. Sangat terkenal..." sambung Mitsuki.  
Boruto mengangguk. "Sepertinya sudah matang, selamat makan!" "Selamat makan!" sambung Mitsuki, Sarada dan Konohamaru.

Sehabis makan mereka mampir ke pasar untuk membeli lampion, korek api, dan lilin. Mereka memilih bentuk yang seragam dengan yang dibeli Boruto. Setelah mereka berbelanja Mitsuki teringat sesuatu.

"Seingatku, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu setelah sampai di desa... Benar, aku akan mendaftarkan Orochimaru-san di even tahun ini."  
"Memangnya Orochimaru ikut even apa? Dan kenapa dia mau ikut?" tanya Konohamaru. "Even siapa tokoh paling tua di anime Naruto. Aku juga bingung kenapa, aku hanya cerita lalu menawarinya." jawab Mitsuki.  
"Hiihhiiii... Mitsuki... Kenapa kau heran? Sudah jelas-kan Orochimaru akan melakukan apa yang kau sarankan." ucap Boruto di sela-sela tawanya "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan?" tanya Mitsuki.  
"Aku juga." balas Sarada.  
"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan Sarada? Jawabanya mudah kok!... Keluarga." jawab Boruto singkat.  
"Keluarga?" Mereka bertiga berfikir keras, hingga akhirnya...  
"Maksudmu karena Mitsuki dan Orochimaru ditulis di dalam cerita memiliki hubungan keluarga. Mereka sangat akrab, punya pendapat yang tidak berlawanan." jelas Konohamaru.  
"Benar... Sebenarnya meskipun kita semuanya di sini cuma buatan. Sebenarnya semuanya memiliki perasaan dan karekter yang sama seperti yang sudah dituliskan... Itulah yang menjadi penghubung antara, kisah kita dan diri kita yang sebenarnya." sambung Boruto.  
"Keluaraga Sarada, Boruto, Inoji. Semuanya benar-benar nyata?" tanya Mitsuki.  
Boruto mengangguk. "Apa bisa berbalik sebentar? Ini benar-benar penting!" perintah Boruto.  
"Memangnya ada apa kalau aku berbalik?" tanya Mitsuki melakukan yang diminta Boruto. Mitsuki melihat bukit Hokage dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam, berwarna oranye ke hitaman.  
"Indah bukan? Kau tahu... Menurut cerita Orochimaru adalah murid Sandaime, kalau sekarang era Nanadaime. Menurutmu berapa umur sebenarnya Orochimaru?" pertanyaan Boruto membuat Mitsuki terkejut.  
"Itu berarti..." Mitsuki terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Orochimaru kemarin.  
Boruto menepuk pundak Mitsuki. "Kita masih belum tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya bukan? Selama waktunya masih ada, ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun Orochimaru!" ucap Boruto.  
"Iya... Kalian bertiga dukung aku ya!" Boruto, Sarada, dan Konohamaru mengangguk.  
"Nah, ayo pulang..." ajak Konohamaru. Mereka berjalan bersama lalu akhirnnya berpisah.  
"Sampai jumpa besok." semuanya melambaikan tangan.

Skip Time...  
Keesokan harinya... Mitsuki mendatangi gedung studio tempat staf anime Naruto berkumpul dan perencanaan even tahunan...

tok-tok-tok "Masuklah." Mitsuki membuka pintu.  
"Oh Mitsuki, ada keperluan apa?" tanya ketua perencanaan even tahun ini Satou (OC).  
"Aku ingin mendaftarkan karakter ke salah satu even." jawab Mitsuki.  
"Even apa yang kau pilih?" tanya Satou mengambil formulir di bawah meja.  
"Karakter paling tua di anime Naruto." jawab Mitsuki.  
"Mungkinkah Orochimaru orang yang ingin kau daftarkan?" tanya satou.  
Mitsuki mengangguk "Baiklah. Isi formulir ini dan secepatnya kumpulkan kembali. Kau bisa melakukan pengumpulan suara sampai tanggal 15 Oktober, Konohamaru juga menjadi staf, dia bisa mengawasimu." Satou menyerahkan formulir tersebut.

Mitsuki langsung mengisi formulir tersebut. Question 2 : TTL : Konoha, 27/10. Question 3 : berapa lama dia sudah ada di anime? Dari masa Nindaime sampai Nanadaime. Question 4: Memiliki jasa atau peran penting dalam anime? -Ya. Melatih Sasuke jadi kuat selama 3 tahun, membangkitkan 4 kage selama perang dunia ninja ke 4. *Syarat: karakter masih di kontrak atau dinyatakan hidup dalam anime. Setelah selesai dengan semua pertanyaan Mitsuki memberikan kertas itu kembali.

"Baiklah. Ini aku beri 3 kotak suara." Satou memberikan 3 kotak suara yang besar. "Mitsuki harus bisa bersaing dengan kandidat yang lain." Mitsuki melihat daftar kandidat yang lain: Tsunade, Kakashi, dan Guy. "Ini sedikit sulit... Tapi aku akan berusaha." ucap Mitsuki.  
Mitsuki keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Skip Place...  
Mitsuki memberikan 2 kotak suara kepada Sarada dan Boruto. Mitsuki mengeluarkan keringat selama perjalanan, 3 kotak itu sangat besar untuk ia angkat.  
"Aku ingin tanya Boruto..." Mitsuki berusaha mengontrol bicaranya setelah berjalan jauh.  
"Apa itu?" balas Boruto sambil menulis di kertas dukungan.  
"Kenapa kita mesti membawa kotak suara keluar desa?!" seru Mitsuki setengah marah.  
"Apa kau lupa, Orochimaru dibenci penduduk desa. Selain itu, aku sudah membuat janji pertemuan dengan teman-teman lama Orochimaru yang bersedia mendukung." jelas Boruto. "Benar juga. Tapi, bagaimana kau membuat janji dengan mereka?" tanya Mitsuki.  
"Mudah. Rumahku adalah gudang informasi episode dan character anime Naruto, mendapatkan no. telpon mereka mudah." jawab Boruto. "Tapi, siapa saja yang kau panggil?" tanya Sarada.  
"Kalian lihat saja sendiri. Ayo berangkat!" Boruto mulai menggendong kotak suaranya.

Mitsuki dan Sarada terdiam di tempat. Jika di anime, Boruto jarang melakukan hal yang merepotkan, kurang teliti dan sebagainya. Sekarang justru kebalikannya, mau menolong, memikirkan cara yang adil tapi efektif. Mereka berjalan bersama hingga sampai di sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya Sarada pernah lihat.

"Ini... Panti Asuhan! Jadi kau membuat janji dengan Shin!" seru Sarada.  
"Bukan, Shin cuma cadangan. Belum tentu mereka mau. Aku ada tujuan lain..." Boruto melangkah masuk melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan seseorang. "Itu dia... Kabuto!" seru Boruto berteriak lalu menghampirinya.  
"Oh, kau sudah datang... Bisa berikan aku kertasnya." ucap Kabuto dengan ramah.  
"Baik. Sarada, Mitsuki ke sini!" seru Boruto.

Mitsuki dan Sarada menghampiri Kabuto dan memberikan kertas dukungan. Mitsuki menyingkuti Boruto.  
"Apa kita datang untuk orang ini?" tanya Mitsuki.  
"Iya, tapi bukan hanya Kabuto yang mendukung kita." jawab Boruto.  
Kabuto memasukan kertas yang telah ia tulis ke dalam kotak. "Pasti Orochimaru akan senang kalau ulang tahunnya dihadiri banyak orang. Begaimana menurutmu, Hiochi?" Kabuto menoleh pada seorang Shin yang bernama Hiochi bersembunyi di belakang tembok.  
Hiochi keluar dari tempat sembunyinya dan menghampiri Kabuto. "Aku... Aku akan memanggil teman-temanku! Tunggu sebentar." Hiochi langsung pergi.  
"Tunggu itu berarti... Dukungan kita bertambah banyak!" seru Sarada.  
Boruto mengangguk. "Ini melebihi harapanku. Kabuto apakah 4 ninja penjaga gerbang dan Kimimaro sudah datang?" tanya Boruto.  
"Masih belum. Mungkin besok." jawab Kabuto.  
"Kalau besok, pertemuannya di gerbang desa." sambung Boruto.  
Tak lama kemudian lebih dari 200 shin datang dan memberikan dukungan. Mitsuki senang rencana tidak terduga dari Boruto berjalan dengan baik. Mereka pulang menuju desa, hari sudah sore pengumpulan suara untuk hari ini di tutup dulu. Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah kotak suara mereka kembalikan dulu ke studio.

Skip time...  
Keesokan harinya di gerbang desa...

Boruto, dan Sarada menunggu orang-orang yang akan datang untuk mendukung mereka. Konohamaru menemani mereka menjalankan tugasnya sebagai staf. Sementara, Mitsuki menemui Suigetsu dan yang lain untuk minta dukungan. Setelah 2 jam menunggu... Datang sekelompok orang yang tampak tidak asing atau sering muncul dalam anime Naruto.

"Maaf... Nona boleh kami minta kertas dukungan untuk 16 orang." ucap orang itu.  
"Baik." saat sarada memberikan kertas, ia terkejut melihat orang yang meminta kertas padanya. "Paman Itachi!" Sarada melonjak kaget.  
"Paman? Kau, Sarada Uciha?" tanya Itachi dibalas dengan anggukan. "Kau sudah besar ya. Maaf ya, aku tidak pernah mengunjungi kalian." ucap Itachi dengan sedih.  
"Tidak apa... Pasti paman sibuk dengan urusan pribadi atau paman sudah punya keluarga, mungkin..." ucap Sarada.  
"Hei Itachi, cepat berikan kertas itu pada kami!" seru Deidara tidak sabaran. Itachi menghampiri mereka dan membagi kertas itu ke semua anggota Akatsuki.

Sarada melihat Boruto sedang bicara dengan pria berambut putih panjang dengan ekspresi sedikit marah. Sarada kembali fokus ke semua anggota Akatsuki yang hadir dengan seragam lengkap, meskipun untuk Yahiko dan six pain tidak menggunakan tidik. Satu persatu anggota Akatsuki memasukan kertas dukungan ke 2 kotak suara hingga anggota yang terakhir, Tobi. Tobi memasukan kertasnya ke dalam kotak suara berhadapan dengan Sarada, Tobi masih diam di tempat lalu membuka topeng berwarna merah yang biasa ia kenakan. Wajah Tobi sebenarnya Obito Uciha tersenyum pada Sarada, sementara Sarada sedikit terkejut.

"Aku dengar kau ingin menjadi Hokage..." ucap Obito.  
Sarada mengangguk. "Berjuanglah, wujudkan impianmu... Dan impian lamaku, buktikan kalau Uciha juga bisa menjadi Hokage." ucap Obito dengan tegas seolah perintah. "Selanjutnya... Aku akan megunjungi Kakashi dulu..." Obito melangkah masuk meninggalkan Sarada.

"Lihat sendiri-kan! Antara kisah kita dan diri kita yang sebenarnya saling terhubung." ucap Boruto menyadarkan Sarada dari lamunannya.  
"Ngomong-ngomong... Pria ini siapa?" tanya Sarada sambil menatap pria tua berambut putih panjang.  
"Aku Senin yang berasal dari Gunung Myobogu dan digila-gilai oleh wanita... Jiraya." seru Jiraya dengan gaya khasnya.  
"Begitulah dia, tidak pernah berubah..." sambung Boruto lalu memberi Jiraya kertas dukungan.  
Setelah Jiraya mengisinya, ia memutuskan untuk bertemu Naruto.

(Huh ini kelamaan jadi skip dulu!)

Tanggal 10 Oktober kelahiran Naruto, Sekarang pukul 05.00 pagi. Perayaan tahun ini menggunakan lampion dan menunggu matari terbit dari timur. (Untuk culikan lihat Lagu thame : Pino to Ameri, Ending ke 38 Naruto shippuden). Setelah acara selesai, Boruto, Mitsuki dan Sarada kembali mengumpulkan dukungan.

Hari ke 5: 248 suara (maksudnya tanggal 11)

Hari ke 6 : (tanggal 12)  
Kimimaro dan 4 ninja penjaga gerbang sudah datang. Tapi banyak karakter Naruto kecil, datang...  
"Yang kalian bawa itu siapa?" tanya Boruto.  
"Mereka dulu berkerja sama dengan kami waktu di maras Orochimaru. Waktu itu dalam kisah Naruto masih umur 13 tahun." jawab Kimimaro.  
...

Hari ke 7: 278 (tanggal 13)

Hari ke 8: 283 (tanggal 14)

Hari ke 9: (tanggal 15)  
"Kira-kira siapa lagi ya?" tanya Boruto.  
"Aku tidak tahu...Ini hari terakhir dan jumlah suara sampai saat ini 288." jawab Sarada.  
"Ngomong-ngomong... Sarada dan aku belum memberi dukungan-kan?" tanya Mitsuki.  
"Benar juga." jawab Sarada. Mereka menulis dukungan untuk Orochimaru dan memasukannya ke dalam kotak.  
Jadi hari terakhir 290.

Tanggal 17 Oktober pengumuman pemenang:  
"Perasaanku nggak enak..." guman Boruto "Ada apa?" tanya Sarada.  
"Tidak apa-apa." balas Boruto.  
"BAIKLAH KARENA SEMUA KANDIDAT DAN TIM SUKDESNYA SUDAH BERKUMPUL. INI ADALAH HASIL PERHITUNGAN SUARA DARI TANGGAL 5-15 OKTOBER..." muncul statistik yang selisih sedikit dari masing-masing peserta.  
"Kelihatannya kesempatan kita menang sedikit ya." ucap Orochimaru melihat statistik. "Yang paling ujung siapa?" tanya Orochimaru melihat ada statistik yang sangat rendah.  
"Warna hijau itu punya Guy. Mungkinkah hasil suara Guy rendah." jawab Mitsuki.  
"SEKARANG KAMI MUNCULKAN NOMINAL ANGKANYA..." para peserta langsung melihat satu persatu. Tsunade: 250 suara, Kakashi: 275, Orochimaru: 290, Guy: 30.  
"DENGAN INI KAMI NYATAKAN PEMENANG TAHUN INI... JATUH KEPADA OROCHIMARU!" ucap panitia.  
"Ada apa ini! Kenapa Orochimaru bisa dapat banyak sekali suara?!" rutuk Tsunade.  
"Kau tahu-kan hasil percobaan Orochimaru banyak sekali + Akatsuki + teman-teman lama." jawab Mitsuki.  
Tsunade langsung bungkam. "Yah, Itu tidak masalah buatku. Masih ada banyak yang mengirikan kado untukku." jawab Kakashi yang tersenyum di balik maskernya.  
"Lee, meskipun kita tidak menang. Tapi kita buat perayaan bersama team 8, panggil Neji juga!" ucap Guy.  
"Ha'i Guy-sensei!" balas Lee dengan semangat.  
"DENGAN INI ULANG TAHUN OROCHIMARU AKAN DI RAYAKAN BERSAMA 290 ORANG PENDUKUNGNYA... DAN DILAKSANAKAN TANGGAL 27 OKTOBER BERTEPATAN DENGAN PEMUTARAN FILM MITSUKI OVA!" ucap panitia.  
"Mitsuki, kau sudah menentukan tanggalnya?" tanya Orochimaru.  
Mitsuki mengangguk.  
"BEGITULAH HASIL EVEN TAHUN INI. KEPADA PARA PESERTA, TERIMA KASIH UNTUK PARTISIPASINYA!" ucap panitia.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu memilih pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Pemenang even: Orochimaru menunggu tanggal 27 Oktober, sementara peserta lain yang berpartisipasi mendapat hadiah rahasia.

Skip time...  
Tanggal 27 Oktober, pagi hari jam 08.00. Orochimaru mendatangi tempat perayaan ulang tahun...  
"Menurut pesannya. Di sini tempatnya..." Orochimaru melihat ada banyak tenda kios dan palang jalan membatasi area tersebut. "Di sini sangat sepi... Mungkin karena acaranya mulai sore jam 4." ucap Orochimaru kemudian ia mendengan suara nada pesan masuk. Orochimaru membaca setiap kata di dalam pesan tersebut dengan teliti, lalu mengangguk paham. 'Kepada: Orochimaru.  
Isi:  
Tempat perayaan ulang tahunmu hanya dapat dimasuki setelah pukul 4 sore, itu juga berlaku untukmu. Di bawah pesan ini ada kode scaner khusus untuk setiap peserta, pendukung, serta staf. Untuk tokoh figuran (warga biasa) boleh datang untuk melihat-lihat. Semoga kau menikmati perayaan yang kami buat!  
Setelah berfikir sejenak ia memutuskan sebaiknya pulang dan beristirahat.

To Be Continue...  
Author berfikir akan kepanjangan kalau langsung selesai di sini... Jadi lanjut di Next page!


	2. HBD For Orochimaru C2

PROJECT OVA LPC:  
'Happy birtday for Orochimaru!'  
Character: Orochimaru, Mitsuki, Sarada, Boruto,... DLL Genre: Comady, since of life, fantasi. (Gak ada kaitan sama canon)  
Author: ImutoAUffnIndo

Sore hari pukul 4 sore lebih 15 menit... Orochimaru datang ke tempat perayaan ulang tahunnya. Ia menggunakan yukata warna biru tua polos. Terlihat banyak orang yang sudah datang, mereka tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Orochimaru.  
"Orochimaru-san." sapa Kabuto.  
"Kabuto kau mendukungku?" tanya Orochimaru.  
"Iya, pasti tahun ini sangat sepi ya. Aku ingin semuanya merayakan ulang tahunmu sebagai tokoh paling tua dan berpengaruh di Anime Naruto." balas Kabuto.  
"Arigato." ucap Orochimaru.  
"Nee... Orochimaru-san sebaiknya kau segera melakukan acara tiup lilin. Kelihatannya para Shin mulai ingin makan kue." ajak Suigetsu.

Pesta ulang tahun Orochimaru tahun itu sangat meriah, semua orang-orang berkumpul dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun/panjang umur. Akhir acara adalah berdoa di kuil dan menulis harapan pada papan yang di sediakan. Orochimaru bingung mau menulis apa, harapannya terkabul melebihi keinginannya. Memutar otak berkali-kali sambil melihat ke arah orang-orang yang sedang menggantungkan papan harapan mereka. Orochimaru tersenyum tipis, ia telah menemukan jawabannya.

'Aku ingin pulang ke Konoha di akhir kisah hidupku. Tinggal bersama teman-temanku... Kabuto, Mitsuki, Tsunade, para Shin, Anko dan semua warga desa sebelum ini berakhir. Itu saja.' Orochimaru lalu menggantungnya dan meninggalkan kuil tersebut.

(Yah, itu dia kisah Orochimaru... Bagaimana dengan Tsunade...)

Tsunade menunggu di taman yang dipenuhi dengan lampion warna-warni. Ia memakai yukata berwarna kuning pucat dengan motif bunga lili, gaya rambut seperti biasa.  
"Ternyata Orochimaru memiliki banyak teman daripada fans. Tapi, tetap saja aku kalah. Tidak apalah..." guman Tsunade kemudian terasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan terkejut melihat wajah orang tersebut.  
"Selamat malam... Tsunade." sapa orang itu.  
"Dan? Kau benar-benar Dan?" tanya Tsunade.  
Dan sedikit tertawa. "Tentu saja, aku ada di sini karena permintaan panitia. Jadi, aku tidak boleh tinggal di sini melewati tanggal 31 Oktober."  
"Apa kau hadiah yang dimaksud para panitia?" tanya Tsunade.  
"Mereka tidak memberi tahu-mu? pertanyaan Dan dijawab gelengan oleh Tsunade. "Kalau begitu ayo nikmati festival sebelum tanggal 31 bersamaku." ajak Dan lalu mengenggam tangan kanan Tsunade.

(Itu dia kisah Tsunade... Bagaimana dengan Guy...)

Guy berusaha menggerakan kursi rodanya melewati bidang miring agar bisa sampai ke tempat ke dua muridnya, Lee dan Tenten. "Ganbate! jangan menyerah tinggal sedikit lagi!" seru Guy berulang-ulang. Namun karena tidak kuat ia hampir terjatuh jika tidak ada seseorang yang menahannya.  
"Apa Sensei butuh bantuan?" tanya orang yang menahan kursi roda Guy.  
"Eee... Neji?!" seru Guy dengan terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Guy.  
"Aku di sini karena permintaan panitia, hadiah rahasia yang dimaksud itu aku." jawab Neji.  
"Neji! Kau... Kau benar-benar memiliki semangat masa muda!" seru Guy.  
"Kau selalu begitu... Jangan terlalu mendalami karaktermu di waktu santai begini. Selain itu, kau bisa ambil jalan memutar-kan? Ini terlalu miring." ucap Neji.  
"Tidak akan! Aku tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang terlambat seperti Kakashi!" seru Guy.  
"Kalau begitu akan kubantu sampai kau sampai ke tempat tujuan. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Lee dan Tenten." Neji mulai mendorong kursi roda Guy.  
"Arigato... Neji." ucap Guy lalu Neji membalasnya dengan anggukan.

(Itu kisah Guy... Bagaimana dengan Kakashi...)

Kakashi datang terlambat 2 jam dari acara dimulai. Ia menggunakan yukata berwarna abu-abu, masih memakai maskernya dan pandangan masih bosan. Ia mendatangi tempat pertemuan yang dimaksud panitia, tempat itu begitu sepi tidak ada seorang pun, lampu lampion menghiasi tiang jalan tanpa lampu listrik membuat bintang bersininar terang dan bulan purnama terlihat dengan jelas. Kakashi merasa teringat sesuatu tentang tempat ini, di bawah pohon ini, entah episode berapa karena banyak episode yang ia mainkan. Tiba-tiba terasa ada yang menampar pipinya lalu menarik maskernya sampai sobek dan lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kakashi benar-benar payah, padahal kau harapanku..." ucap seseorang dengan suara feminim.  
"Eh? Hanare?" ucap Kakashi terkejut.  
Hanare tersenyum pada Kakashi. Ia menggunakan yukata warna ungu muda motif bunga mawar, rambutnya disangul rapi dan diberi jepit pada ke dua sisi rambut depan yang dibiarkan menjuntai. Hanare tampak sangat manis, sampai tidak sadar kalau jarak mereka sangat dekat.  
"Kakashi membuatku menunggu dari tadi sore. Mungkin seharusnya aku turuti saja kata panitia datang ke sini waktu sudah gelap." jelas Hanare.  
"Maaf ya. Aku tidak menyangka juga kau yang jadi tamu pangilan para panitia." ucap Kakashi.  
"Tidak apa, tapi Kakashi tetap memakai masker meskipun di pesan diminta jangan pakai. Selain itu, karena terlalu lama menunggu, riasan yang diberi panitia jadi hilang... Sia-sia saja mereka mendandaniku tadi sore." jelas Hanare.  
"Sudahlah, kau tetap cantik." ucapan Kakashi membuat pipi Hanare bersemu merah. Kakashi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, jangan sampai adegan di episode 191 kembali terulang. Saat ini Kakashi tidak menggunakan masker, jangan sampai terlalu dekat dengan Hanare. "Kakashi, aku sudah melihat akhir perang dunia Ninja ke 4. Kakashi menjadi Hokage dan sekarang jabatan Hokage sudah di pindahkan ke Naruto. Tapi, kenapa masih sendiri?" tanya Hanare.  
"Tidak ada pasanganku dalam manga. Kalau seorang karakter hanya ada di anime tidak akan bertahan lama, pasti hanya filler." jawab Kakashi.  
"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kontrak antara : Filler dan Canon? Itu ada dan resmi-kan." ucap Hanare lalu memegang tangan kanan Kakashi.  
"Kau seperti mengajakku menikah..." tanggap Kakashi.  
"Memang, mau buat Kontrak? Aku tidak boleh tinggal di sini lebih dari tanggal 31 Oktober." ucap Hanare.  
Kakashi menutup matanya menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah, ayo buat... Tapi, tanggung sendiri ya. Aku tidak akan mengunjungimu saat syuting bagian canon. Aku berkunjung saat istirahat episode atau filler yang tidak aku mainkan." jawab Kakashi.  
"Kalau Kakashi datang nanti aku masakan makanan enak." ucap Hanare sambil tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.  
"Kau benar-benar ingin jadi istriku nih..." ucap Kakashi lalu memeluk Hanare yang tetap tersenyum.

END

Ah... Assalamualaikum wr wb! Saya sabagai Author turut senang kan selesainya project ini. Semoga para pembaca turut senang dengan apa yang Author tulis. Ngomong-ngomong soal ulang tahun, kebetulan tanggal ulang tahun Author sama kayak Orochimaru 27 Oktober. Sekarang Author umurnya 15 tahun, ini sedikit biodata Author beneran!

Nama Lengkap: Ana Maghfirah TTL: Martapura, 27 Oktober 2001 Anak ke: 1 (aku anak tunggal)  
Tingkat Pendidikan sekarang: SMA

Jadi kalau bisa tolong ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Author di kolom review. Dan dukung terus Author dalam proyek Last page continue, semoga jadwalku nggak berantakan lagi. See you leter!


End file.
